With an ever increasing number of miles being driven by individuals, it is frequently convenient to consume some type of beverage while an occupant is in a vehicle. The ability to place the beverage container upon a stable support surface or in a receptacle is a desirable option and is particularly useful for the driver of the vehicle who at times may require the use of both hands.
The automotive companies have responded to this conveniency feature by offering a wide variety of beverage container holders. One typical beverage container holder, offered as original equipment on automobiles, includes a deep cylindrical support pocket formed in an armrest, a folding back seat, a console or other support member into which a beverage container or cup can be placed. These structures while being useful to hold beverage containers have certain drawbacks. The pocket in the armrest, seat back or console gathers dirt and foreign material including spillage which is difficult to remove because the pocket is deep and its bottom is not readily accessible. Other typical beverage container holders include holders which are mounted in such diverse locations as adjacent the dash board, the vehicle door, the floor board and upon the passenger seat. Some or all of these beverage holders may be retractable for storage when not in use.
These retractable or concealable containers are well known in the art. They are particularly useful in a motor vehicle where space is at a premium. When not in use, the beverage container holder may be stored in the dashboard, the console or an armrest thereby treeing the space occupied by the open beverage container holder. Because available storage space for the beverage container holder is also at a premium, the beverage container holder must collapse or told to have a compact storage shape. Minimizing the storage size of beverage container holders is particularly important when the holder is designed to hold multiple containers.